1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for lifting and lowering grocery loads and more particularly pertains to a new grocery lift for lifting and lowering grocery loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for lifting and lowering grocery loads is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for lifting and lowering grocery loads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,634; U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,801; U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,230; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,310; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,777; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,258.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new grocery lift. The inventive device includes a pair of spaced apart elongate guide rails with a support chassis interposed between the guide rails. The support chassis is mounted to each of the guide rails to permit riding of the support chassis along the guide rails between the top and bottom ends of the guide rails. An upper pulley is provided and is adapted for mounting to the support structure between the guide rails. A winch is provided adjacent the bottom ends of the guide rails. A flexible elongate member is looped around the upper pulley with one end of the flexible elongate member coupled to the support chassis and another end of the flexible elongate member coupled to the winch to permit winding and unwinding of the flexible elongate member about the winch. A support platform is pivotally coupled to the front surface of the support chassis.
In these respects, the grocery lift according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting and lowering grocery loads.